Casais Improvaveis XI
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Hilda acorda na cama de Mu de Áries e não se lembra como. O ariano esta disposto a fazela lembrar de tudo! Casais improváveis again! Hentai!


CASAIS IMPROVAVEIS XI 

Mu e Hilda...O que houve afinal?

Nota: não é segredo que gosto de escrever com casais diferentes do normal (mas adoro os oficiais também.). Escrever com esses dois foi um desafio, pois alem de serem muito sérios, são personagens que nunca se viram no anime! E eu não queria uma historia sem roteiro, não sou fã de escreve apenas cenas de sexo...gosto de ter uma boa historia por trás de cada casal...bem, lá estava eu e veio a idéia...espero que gostem. O fic ficou um pouco grande, mas foi feito com carinho!

As passagens em itálico mostram as lembranças de Hilda e de Mu de Áries.

Boa leitura! No final, escolham os próximo casal!

CASAIS IMPROVAVEIS XI 

Um calor gostoso a envolvia, estava sentindo a maciez dos lençóis de seda, bem como uma incomoda dor de cabeça. O que aconteceu? Lembrava-se muito bem que chegara ao Santuário, a festa em sua homenagem...Depois mais nada. A não ser os sonhos eróticos e quentes que a dominaram a noite toda.

Sonhos eróticos cheios de paixão. Corpos nus entrelaçados, suados...Abriu o olho tentando não ficar pensando naquilo, e então escutou. Um gemido masculino, seguido de um movimento bem ao seu lado na cama, um braço que pousou em sua cintura e a puxou de maneira bem possessiva de encontro ao corpo, que notou assim, estar nu.

Deu um grito assustado, e sentou-se rapidamente, encarando um par assustado de olhos cor de esmeralda, que pareciam tão confusos quanto ela.

"MU!"

"Hilda?"

Por um momento, tudo o que Hilda fez foi balbuciar palavras desconexas, enquanto o ariano esfregava os olhos sonolentos, como se quisesse acordar ainda. Hilda não agüentou e explodiu:

"O que significa isso? Como ousa entrar em meu quarto e se deitar nu em minha cama?"

"Hilda...esse é o meu quarto...e minha cama."

"Sua...?"-a princesa de Asgard olhou ao redor, comprovando estar em outro lugar e não o quarto de hospedes da Décima terceira casa. Levou as mãos as têmporas.-"Aiiii...o que houve?"

"Acho que dormimos juntos."-respondeu com calma, apesar do constrangimento.

"Não! Não dormimos juntos!"-ela declarou e depois as imagens daquele sonho se tornaram mais nítidas...e foi possível ver o rosto do seu amante...era Mu de Áries.-"Ah...Odin! Por que inventaram a bebida?"

Mu achou melhor fazer alguma coisa, como buscar um copo de água para Hilda e esperar que ela se acalmasse para que pudessem descobrir o que havia acontecido com eles. Quando se levantava...

"NÃO OUSE SE LEVANTAR!"-gritou a jovem, fazendo o ariano se sentar imediatamente.-"Não ira se levantar nu diante de mim!"

"Então me empreste o cobertor para que eu me enrole e..."

"E dar a você um showzinho? Nem pensar!"-disse-lhe se agarrando aos cobertores como se fosse um bem preciosismo.

"Preciso me levantar e me vestir."-falou, já perdendo a paciência.

"E onde estão sua roupas?"-ela olhou ao redor.-"E as minhas?"

"Não faço a mínima idéia."-ele se abaixou e achou sua camisa, abriu e viu que todos os botões haviam sido arrancados, olhou maliciosamente para Hilda.

"Não fale nada!"

"Fique aqui. Volto logo."-ele disse, sumindo logo em seguida.

"Onde você esta?"

"No quarto ao lado, me vestindo...achei suas roupas...no corredor."-gritou.

"Ohhh!"-murmurou.

Mu retornou, trazendo em sua mão o vestido de Hilda e colocando sobre a cama.

"Vista-se, vamos tomar um café e descobrir o que houve. Pois não consigo me lembrar por que isso aconteceu."

"Nem eu consigo."-Hilda viu uma marca no pescoço de Mu, que identificou como sendo um chupão. Escondeu o rosto entre as mãos.-"Céus..."

"Não fique constrangida."-ele disse na porta.-"Esperarei na cozinha, basta seguir esse corredor. Pode usar o banheiro ali se quiser."

"Não estou me sentindo bem..."-murmurou.

"Façamos o seguinte...tome um longo banho, relaxe, e conversaremos."-Mu sugeriu e Hilda concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Algum tempo depois, já mais calma e devidamente vestida, mas muito constrangida Hilda chegou a cozinha, onde encontrou Mu acabando de fazer um café.

"Como se sente? Mais calma?"-perguntou o ariano.

"Eu só queria saber como isso foi acontecer."-disse Hilda, sentando-se e pegando a caneca oferecida.

"Somos dois adultos, Hilda. Não fique tão envergonhada."

"Eu nunca fiz isso antes!"-Mu demonstrou espanto ao ouvir aquilo.-"Digo...beber e esquecer coisas que fiz, ir para cama com um homem e nem me lembrar como...eu nunca bebi assim antes."

"Falei para não beber a tal caipirinha."-disse Mu escondendo um sorriso bebendo o café.-""Eu lhe disse que era muito forte."

"Quando disse isso?"

"Na festa."

"Aiiii...não lembro de nada!"-ela disse e percebeu que o Cavaleiro de Áries não ficou muito contente com isso.

"Me lembro de algumas coisas."-respondeu Mu.-"Gostaria que se lembrasse também."

"Pra que?"-Hilda não o encarou.

"Porque para mim seria importante se lembrasse."

Ao ouvir isso, Hilda o encarou.

"Se lembra de quando chegou ao Santuário?"ele perguntou.

"Sim...Há uma semana atrás."-e a mente de Hilda reviveu esse momento.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Hilda olhava a bela paisagem formada por montanhas e templos antigos, de uma era onde os deuses andavam por esse mundo. Havia recebido um convite de Atena para visitar o seu Santuário na Grécia, e la estava._

_Claro que foi depois de muita insistência por parte de sua irmã Frieya e da própria Atena, que acabou aceitando tal convite. Não se sentia a vontade longe de suas terras geladas, do Palácio Valhalla. Desde a morte de seus guerreiros deuses, sentia que se saísse de seu reino, algo horrível poderia acontecer._

_Mas, Bado...o único guerreiro deus a sobreviver a terrível luta de anos atrás, prometeu que não deixaria Freiya sozinha. E diante disso, não teve outras alternativas._

"_Hilda, bem vinda!"- a voz de Atena a despertou das lembranças e sorriu ao ver a amiga. Ela estava acompanhada por Pégasus e um Cavaleiro de armadura dourada._

"_Obrigada, Atena."-se inclina de maneira respeitável._

"_Não faça isso!"-pediu Atena, pegando nas mãos de Hilda.-"Aqui sou Saori e somos amigas, por favor. Nada de reverencias e outras coisas do tipo."_

"_Esta bem, Saori"-e sorriu, depois olhou para o cavaleiro dourado._

"_Ah, deixe-me apresenta-los."-falou Saori.-"Esse eh Mu de Áries. Cavaleiro de ouro da Primeira Casa e Mestre do Santuário."_

"_Mestre? Mas me parece tão jovem, cavaleiro."-espantou-se._

"_Sou mais velho do que aparento, senhorita Hilda."-disse polido._

"_Vamos?"-sugeriu a deusa.-"Depois que se instalar em seus aposentos e descansar, lhe mostrarei as belezas dessas terras."_

_Com um sorriso concordou, começando a subir as escadas ao lado da deusa e do Cavaleiro de Pégasus. Mu após instruir alguns servos para levarem as malas de Hilda para o Templo do Grande Mestre, os alcançou, ficando do lado de Hilda._

_Atena conversava animadamente sobre o Santuário e seus Cavaleiros, mas quando chegaram na Segunda Casa, presenciaram uma discussão acirrada entre os Cavaleiros de Escorpião e de Peixes...e o pobre Aldebaran tentando apaziguar os ânimos._

"_O que houve?"-indagou Atena._

"_Esse louco destruiu meu jardim!"-acusava Afrodite, empunhando uma rosa negra._

"_Já disse que foi sem querer!"-falava Milo.-"Eu treinava meus golpes e..."_

"_E usou minhas rosas como alvo!"-cortou.-"Não foi sem querer...uma topada na mesa é sem querer...esbarrar em alguém é sem querer...mas o que você fez é imperdoável!_

"_E ele matou meu escorpião de estimação!"-acusou Milo.-"O que fiz foi legitima defesa!"_

"_Escorpião?"-perguntou Mu._

"_A Marin..."-Milo respondeu triste._

"_Se Aioria descobrir que você deu os nomes dele e da Marin ao seu casal de escorpiões, ele te trucida."-comentou Aldebaran._

"_Agora Aioria esta viúvo...e culpa dele!"-apontou para Afrodite._

"_Eu não matei esse bicho nojento!"_

"_Ela sumiu e a ultima vez que a vi foi em seu Jardim!"_

"_Tem um escorpião nojento em meu jardim? Tirem aquilo de lá!"_

"_Não é o momento de discussões como essas."-disse Mu interferindo._

"_MAS!"-disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo._

"_Milo peça desculpas ao Afrodite e replante o jardim dele."-determinou o ariano e erguendo a mão pedindo que o cavaleiro não replicasse sua decisão.-"Afrodite procure a Marin escorpião e devolve para o Milo."-olhou para Peixes.-"Ou tem medo de um bichinho?"_

_Nenhum deles disse nada._

"_Não é educado brigarem assim na frente de uma visita tão importante quanto a senhorita Hilda."-sussurrou para eles e depois se virou para a deusa e sua visitante.-"Podemos ir?"_

_Hilda ficou impressionada com a posição madura do jovem mestre ao finalizar uma discussão aparentemente sem fundamento, que poderia levar a uma briga mais seria. O cavaleiro de Áries havia conseguido impressiona-la._

"_Não liguem para eles."-comentou o ariano para Hilda.-"As vezes parecem crianças que ainda não cresceram."_

"_Acredito que minha estada aqui será inesquecível."-disse-lhe Hilda._

_Mu por sua vez, ao olhara para a princesa de Asgard notou o quanto ela era linda, os belos olhos azuis que se contratavam com a delicadeza do seu rosto. Percebeu que olhou por tempo demais para ela e desviou o olhar._

_Mais tarde, Hilda caminhava pelos jardins do Templo de Atena, admirando a noite estrelada. Não conseguia dormir, embora já estivesse entrando na madrugada e viajado por horas. Ouviu um som e se virou assustada, mas logo sorriu aliviada ao ver que era Mu se aproximando._

"_Ainda acordada, senhorita Hilda?"_

"_Não consigo dormir. Não sei se é por causa do clima quente ou a emoção de estar aqui."-respondeu voltando a olhar as estrelas._

"_Talvez ambos."-e ficou ao seu lado._

"_Também não consegue dormir?"_

"_Não. O céu esta muito bonito hoje."_

"_Raramente em Asgard vemos um céu límpido assim, onde podemos ver as estrelas. Geralmente nuvens pesadas de tempestades de neve cobrem nossos céus."_

"_Nunca estive em seu país."_

"_Então o convido para que o conheça, Cavaleiro."-disse-lhe com um sorriso que fez o coração de Mu disparar._

"_Pode me chamar de Mu, princesa Hilda."_

"_E eu pedirei que me chame de Hilda,..Mu."_

_Ficaram em silencio, se encarando. Mu resolveu ousar como nunca antes fizera, inclinou-se e tocou com os seus lábios os de Hilda, em um beijo gentil que conseguiu aquecer todo o corpo da princesa._

_Hilda espantou-se com a própria reação, ao perceber que estava correspondendo à caricia, ao permitir que a língua do cavaleiro de Áries invadisse sua boca e a explorasse. Mu a puxou para mais perto de seu corpo, abraçando-a com carinho, mas Hilda o afastou colocando as mãos sobre o tórax dele e o empurrando._

"_Não faça mais isso, por favor."-ela pediu ofegante._

"_Por que não?"_

"_Eu...não sei."-e ela se afastou perturbada pelo beijo._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Se lembrou do nosso primeiro beijo?"-Mu perguntou com um sorriso malicioso que a perturbou.

"Foi só um beijo."-olhou para o lado.

"Mas senti que você gostou."-e bebericou o café, tentando ignorar o fato que ela ficava mais linda ainda corada.-"E gostou mais ainda do segundo beijo.

"Quero esquecer isso!"-ela pediu.

"Ah! Então você pensa naquele beijo?"

"N-Não!"-replicou.-"Não diga bobagens!"

"Eu também não esqueço dele."-disse pousando a caneca de café na mesa.-"E do que fizemos logo após o beijo."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Dois dias se passaram depois daquele encontro no jardim e o beijo que Hilda e Mu haviam trocado. Apesar da asgardiana não querer pensar naquilo, o beijo não saia de sua mente. Há muito tempo não era beijada, sentia falta do carinho de um homem. _

_Mas não queria se envolver com ninguém agora. Não agora. _

_Depois de um passeio pela cidade de Atenas, acompanhada por Saori e seus cavaleiros de Bronze, Hilda retornou ao Santuário e começou a caminhar por suas imediações. Ninguém a perturbava, pois todos naquele lugar já sabiam da ilustre convidada de Atena._

_Em sua caminhada, Hilda escolheu uma trilha um pouco acidentada para alcançar um morro e ter uma visão privilegiada do horizonte no momento do por do sol. Mas quando finalmente chegou ao seu destino, percebeu que não estava sozinha ali._

"_O que faz aqui?"-ela indagou ao ver Mu sentado no chão olhando a paisagem._

"_Admirando o por do sol."-respondeu simplesmente._

"_Achei que estaria sozinha aqui."-murmurou olhando ao redor._

"_Não tenha medo de mim, Hilda. Não farei nada com você, a não ser que queira."-disse-lhe olhando o horizonte._

_Hilda percebeu o que aquelas palavras queriam significar, mas resolveu dar um ponto de confiança ao cavaleiro, uma vez que escutou Atena desfilar elogios sobre a honra e integridade de seus cavaleiros, principalmente da Casa de Áries._

_Sentou-se ao seu lado, admirando o por do sol também. Já estava bem relaxada, quando Mu resolveu perguntar:_

"_Por que correu quando a beijei?"_

"_Eu não corri!"-defendeu-se._

"_Então certamente lembrou-se de algum importante compromisso e saiu correndo."_

"_Por que esta sendo irônico comigo?"_

"_Você me evitou nesses dois dias como se eu fosse um tipo de...monstro ou pervertido."-respondeu e depois a olhou..-"Ou vai me dizer que não?"_

"_Eu...não vou negar que o evitei sim. Mas não pelo motivo que você citou."_

"_E que motivos me da?'_

"_Eu...nunca fui beijada assim."-corou violentamente._

"_Como? O que disse?"-ele não parecia acreditar._

"_Em Asgard sou a Princesa e Sacerdotisa que sempre tem que manter-se seria, inacessível...Não me olhe assim, não foi o meu primeiro beijo, mas..nunca haviam me beijado assim...com..."_

"_Paixão?"-Mu perguntou se aproximando de Hilda, ficando a poucos centímetros de seu rosto.-"Quer sentir isso de novo?"_

_Hilda ficou encarando aqueles belos olhos esverdeados, perdendo-se neles. Meneou a cabeça afirmativamente. O cavaleiro de Áries nem esperou mais, passou os dedos pelos cabelos sedosos de Hilda, e a segurou pela nuca, aproximando-se mais de seus lábios tomando posse deles, com delicadeza._

_Hilda fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios ao sentir que Mu tocava sua boca com a ponta da língua, pedindo passagem, e ela a consentiu. As línguas começaram um doce e sensual duelo, por espaço e para melhor explorarem-se. Mu interrompeu o beijo apenas para segurar com a boca o lábio inferior de Hilda e suga-lo._

_A governante de Asgard suspirou profundamente, e segurou os cabelos do ariano, puxando-o novamente para que a beijasse com ardor, e ele o fez. As mãos a seguraram pela cintura, deslizando por suas costas delgadas, e quando deu por si, ela foi deitada na relva, tendo o corpo de Mu sob o seu._

_Enquanto continuava a beija-la com desejo, suas mãos deslizaram pela cintura fina da jovem e desceram até encontrarem o tecido da longa saia, e com atrevimento puxa-lo para cima, para que pudesse ter acesso ao contato de sua pele quente e macia da perna._

_Ao sentir que Mu apertava sua coxa, Hilda teve duas reações. Primeiro, um incontrolável desejo que ele continuasse a caricia e ousasse mais. Segundo, a razão falou mais alto e ela o empurrou, ajeitando-se. Ficaram se encarando, ofegantes, os rostos corados._

"_Precisa ir...ou não me responsabilizo por meus atos."-ele pediu._

"_Mu,não acho certo que façamos isso. Sou a princesa de Asgard e devo me portar como tal. Sabe que partirei em três dias?"_

"_Sim."_

"_Então sabe que a despedida será mais dolorosa, se insistirmos nisso."-Hilda saiu correndo sem olhar para trás._

"_Você tem medo de se apaixonar."-murmurou._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hilda e Mu estavam se olhando, e um incômodo silêncio os envolveu. A asgardiana depositou a caneca na mesa e suspirou.

"Você teme se apaixonar."-disse-lhe Mu.

Hilda pareceu enfurecer-se com tais palavras.

"Preciso ir."-ela disse antes de se levantar.

"Ainda não."-Mu falou em um tom que parecia uma ordem.-"Ainda não se lembrou de tudo."

"Não sei se quero me lembrar."

"Do que não quer se lembrar, Hilda? De que pode ceder? De que não precisa viver em sob uma fachada?"-provocou.

"Do que fala?"

"Na noite anterior, você mostrou o que realmente queria fazer...mostrou a mulher que você insiste em esconder."-aproximou-se mais, e a medida que andava, a distancia entre eles diminuía.

Hilda recuou alguns passos e suas costas bateram na parede, encurralando-a. Mu inclinou-se e sussurrou em seu ouvido, causando arrepios em sua pele.

"Lembre-se...do que fez e do que me disse."-pediu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Uma festa de despedida. Atena insistiu muito em fazer isso, pois em breve Hilda voltaria para casa. Encarregou-se pessoalmente para que tudo ficasse perfeito, e todos os oitenta e oito cavaleiros e amazonas estiveram presentes. O local escolhido foi o próprio Coliseu, onde todos os convidados ficariam mais a vontade com o espaço._

_Hilda chegou,usado um belo vestido azul claro que destacavam seus belos olhos. Quando adentrou no salão, tornou-se o alvo de todos os olhares masculinos...bem, quase todos._

_Mu preferiu permanecer longe de Hilda. Era inegável que sentia uma forte atração por ela, mas Hilda não desejava isso. Fugiu de seus desejos e Mu não estava com vontade de travar uma guerra para abrir-lhe os olhos, respeitaria a sua decisão. Preferiu ficar a noite conversando amigavelmente com Shina, que apesar da aparência seria, era uma companhia agradável._

_A princesa de Asgard notou o quanto Mu estava lindo, com uma camisa branca, estava envolvido com a amazona. Bem, ela pediu que ele se afastasse dela e foi atendida. Então, por que não estava satisfeita com isso?_

"_Deseja dançar?"-O cavaleiro de Escorpião se aproximou, pegando na mão de Hilda e levando-a ao salão._

_Ela deixou-se levar pela musica, companhia...mas sempre olhava discretamente para onde Mu estava, ainda conversando com aquela mulher.Em um dado momento, ele sussurra algo em seu ouvido e a amazona ri, corando._

"_Tenho sede."-ela disse de repente._

"_Buscarei um refresco e..."-Milo ofereceu._

"_Não quero um refresco."-disse-lhe, caminhando até a mesa de bebidas e começando a se servir._

"_OW! Calma!"-pedia Milo.-"Já bebeu antes?"_

"_Não."-e sorveu o liquido colorido.-"Mas aprendo rápido. Estou cansada de não fazer as coisas que quero, Cavaleiro. Também tenho o direito de viver, me divertir!"_

"_Concordo...mas, devagar!"-Milo espantou-se ao vê-la beber novamente de um gole só, uma dose de Martini._

_Mu acompanhava a mudança de comportamento de Hilda, preocupado. Depois de vê-la entornar de uma vez o terceiro copo, pediu licença a Shina e foi até ela._

"_Milo, eu cuido dela."-o ariano se ofereceu e Escorpiao achou melhor concordar.-"Não exagere. Sei que a festa é em sua homenagem, mas não ficaria bem se bebesse muito."_

"_Meu pai me proibia de beber desde que descobri que era fraca para vinhos. Podia beber uma taça ou duas. Mas não passava disso."-e bebeu de novo.-"Isso é bom! O que é?"_

"_Caipirinha."-respondeu tirando o copo da mão de Hilda.-"Aldebaran trouxe do seu país de origem. Muito forte para você."_

"_Eu decido isso."-ela pegou outro copo com a bebida brasileira e olhou para o Cavaleiro.-"Só hoje, quero fazer o que quero."_

"_Acho que a bebida esta fazendo efeito."_

"_Quero você."-determinou com um sorriso malicioso._

"_Fez efeito mesmo."-Mu suspirou._

"_Se não me quer...tenho certeza que outro quer."-e riu, tomando o liquido de seu copo e apontando o salão, onde todos se diveritam.-"Olhe ao redor. Todos bebendo e se divertindo. Nem ligam para mim."_

"_Seis doses. Sua cota da noite."-Mu determinou, tirando o copo da mão de Hilda e pegando em seu braço._

"_Para onde esta me levando?"_

"_Para o seu quarto, onde dormira."_

"_Preferia que me levasse para o seu quarto."-e riu.-"E não estou assim tão tonta. Sei o que quero. E quero você."_

_Mu suspirou. A oferta era tentadora, mas não podia cair na tentação de dormir com uma mulher no estado em que ela se encontrava. Chegaram nas escadarias das doze casas e Mu imaginou na dura tarefa de leva-la até o alto, mas ao atravessar a sua casa, Hilda soltou de sua mão._

"_Vamos Hilda. Eu vou leva-la para que durma um pouco e descanse."_

"_Não."_

"_Não esta sendo racional."_

"_Esse é o problema. Cansei de ser racional."-e dizendo isso, foi tirando o vestido aos poucos, revelando-se por inteira a Mu, ficando apenas com uma minúscula peça intima branca.-"Você mesmo disse que devia viver minhas paixões."_

_Que ela estava muito alterada, solta demais por causa da bebida, era obvio. Mas Mu não podia negar que a visão do corpo seminu de Hilda diante dele, o deixou excitado. Engoliu em seco ao ver Hilda se aproximando, enlaçando seu pescoço e beijando-lhe com ardor. _

_Mu a abraçou com força, as mãos deslizando por suas costas, apertando as nádegas firmes dela, fazendo com que ela sentisse em seu corpo o quanto ele a desejava. Hilda se afastou da boca de Mu, desceu seus lábios pelo pescoço dela, dando-lhe beijos, mordidas e sugando sua pele até marca-la, fazendo com que o ariano ofegasse e soltasse um longo gemido de prazer e dor._

"_Quero você."-dizia a mulher.-"Ah...como eu quero. Nunca desejei tanto alguém."_

"_Nunca desejei tanto uma mulher como você."-foi em um murmúrio rouco que ele confessou, voltando a beija-la e apertando em sua mão direita o seio de Hilda, deliciando-se ao ouvi-la gemer de encontro a sua boca._

_Entre beijos e caricias, Mu a conduziu até seu quarto. Impaciente livra-lo das incomodas roupas, que a impediam de ter acesso total ao corpo dele, Hilda puxou com força a camisa, arrancando os botões no processo, e mordendo avidamente o peito do seu amante, ouvindo dizer seu nome entre um gemido e outro._

_A camisa rasgada foi jogada em algum lugar no quarto,Mu a fez deitar-se na cama, e a admirou por um tempo, querendo memorizar cada curva, cada pedacinho do corpo da linda mulher diante dele, para em seguida inclinar-se e beijar seu pescoço, deslizando seus lábios pelos ombros, colo e beijando suavemente o mamilo de um de seus seios._

_A língua atrevida brincou com o bico, até senti-lo endurecer, para fechar em seguida a boca sobre ele e suga-lo com força, fazendo-a arquear o corpo em busca de mais. Suas mãos seguravam firmemente em seus ombros, arranhando-o a medida que ele se deliciava com a sua pele._

_Os lábios de Mu deslizaram de um seio em direção ao outro, repetindo a doce tortura, até que sentiu Hilda estremecer em seus braços, e murmurar por alivio. O ariano sorriu ao continuar provando o corpo de Hilda,deixando-a marcada por sua boca, beijos molhados, até se deter próximo ao vão entre suas pernas. Ele a fitou, e viu em seu olhar o anseio que continuasse._

"_Mu..."_

"_Você é linda!"_

_Disse-lhe antes de subir e beijar a sua boca, para em seguida se afastar e continuar a dar-lhe prazer. A boca e a língua de Mu tocaram o ponto mais sensível do corpo de Hilda, cuja reação foi jogar a cabeça para trás e soltar um longo gemido de prazer. O cavaleiro com uma mão,a segurou firmemente pela coxa, enquanto a outra ajudava os lábios de Mu a dar prazer a Hilda._

_A princesa sentiu quando um dedo atrevido adentrou sua feminilidade, iniciando um excitante movimento de vai e vem, enquanto a boca de seu amante a massageava, levando-a ao delírio. Quando sentiu que um segundo dedo foi introduzido, achou que chegaria naquele momento ao êxtase._

_Mas isso não demorou a acontecer. Segundos depois, o corpo de Hilda foi sacudido por espasmos involuntários, fazendo-a ofegar e gemer longamente, agarrando-se aos lençóis da cama. Mu ergueu a cabeça e sorriu ao ver o rosto corado e com uma expressão de prazer em Hilda._

_A jovem sorriu maliciosa, e levando a mão abaixo da cintura de Mu, tocou com os dedos a ereção do cavaleiro, fazendo com que ele soltasse um gemido involuntário de prazer. Hilda o segurou com firmeza, acariciando-o entre os dedos, vendo fascinada o ariano cerrar os olhos, morder o lábio inferior, se deliciando com a caricia._

"_Também quero te dar esse prazer."-ela avisou, deslizando com a língua pelo corpo de Mu, até chegar em sua masculinidade._

_Desajeitada inicialmente, por nunca ter feito algo assim, Hilda distribuiu beijos por toda a extensão do membro, se excitando com os gemidos carregados de desejo de Mu. Então, começou a ousar em suas caricia em sua masculinidade, levando-o a loucura com sua boca e língua._

_Em um dado momento, Mu a fez se erguer, antes que perdesse completamente o controle, beijando-a com volúpia._

"_Mu...Por favor."-ela murmurou em seu ouvido, abrindo-se para ele.-"Agora."_

_E atendendo ao pedido dela, Mu se posicionou entre as pernas de Hilda e fitando-a, começou a deslizar seu membro em sua cavidade úmida e quente, se deliciando com cada sensação, com o calor, devagar a tornando sua._

"_Mais..."-ela pediu em um sussurro._

_Diante de tal pedido, Mu começou a acelerar seus movimentos, arremetendo-se cada vez mais rápido naquele corpo que o deixava louco, segurando-a firme pelos quadris. Hilda o enlaçou pela cintura com as pernas, e o abraçou à medida que sentia que logo, logo atingiria o orgasmo._

_E ele veio. Hilda nunca sentiu algo como isso antes, o abraçou murmurando em seu ouvido, palavras que ficariam marcadas em seu ser. Três palavras que foram mais que suficientes para que fazer o cavaleiro de Áries perder-se e alcançar o mesmo êxtase que a dominara antes. _

_Extenuados, mas satisfeitos, ficaram abraçados algum tempo. Hilda ainda sentia Mu dentro dela, pulsando. Ele segurou seu rosto com uma das mãos e a beijou, com carinho. Depois se separou dela e deitou ao lado da cama, completamente satisfeito, mesmo sem forças, ele a puxou para perto de seu corpo, abraçando-a e velando o sono em que ela se entregara, admirando cada detalhe do rosto dela, antes de sucumbir ao cansaço e dormir._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As lembranças da noite de prazer e luxuria vieram a tona finalmente. Cada detalhe do que fizeram, de quando despertaram durante a madrugada e se amaram novamente, agora fervilhavam em sua mente. Tudo.

Ela encarou o rosto de Mu, que apesar de tentar aparentar seriedade, havia expectativa em seu olhar.

"Lembrou-se?"-perguntou.

"Sim."-murmurou.

"E se lembra do que me disse quando nos amamos?"-insistiu.

"Sim."

"E quais foram?"-o rosto dele estava bem próximo ao dela.

"Eu te amo."-sussurrou.

"Diga mais alto."-ordenou, tocando seu rosto.

"Eu te amo!"-obedeceu-lhe e foi recompensada com um beijo carregado de paixão.

"Fica comigo."-ele pediu, com os lábios tocando os dela.

"Não posso...tenho Asgard e não posso ficar no Santuário."

"Diga que me quer...e isso não nos impedira."-voltou a beija-la.-"Posso estar no Santuário e num piscar de olhos ao seu lado em Asgard."

"Sim. Quero você...Eu te amo!"-e o beijou.

Ficaram se beijando, acariciando e se dirigiram novamente ao quarto e não notaram que alguém estava próximo, ouvindo tudo e sorrindo satisfeita ao presenciar o nascimento de um inusitado amor.

Atena sorriu, e tão discretamente quando chegou, preocupada com a ausência da amiga, saiu.

Fim!

Finalmente outro casal improvável!

Agradeço aos que lêem a serie e votem no próximo casal!

( ) Hyoga e Shina

( ) Aioria e June

( ) Alberich e Eris.


End file.
